Ares (Hercules)
Ares is the Olympian God of war and the founder of Sparta. He and his sister Athena have been enemies for centuries. and he has done everything to try and destroy her precious city of Athens. Background Powers and Abilities Ares possesses the standard powers of an Olympian god, including the sudden disappearance into underground with a small explosion. As the god of war, Ares is a powerful fighter and a war strategist, although he can also conjure red or yellow energy blast being shot either from his bare hands or sword. As the god of war, he has authority over war itself. Appearances Hercules In the film, he has a very minor role, in which he only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, he is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. Ares, along with the other Gods, was sent to find Hercules, but it was too late as the baby had already been turned into a mortal and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, he is seen imprisoned with the other Gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily he and the other Gods are freed by Hercules. Hercules: The Animated Series In the animated series, Ares makes numerous appearances and acts as the force behind the plot in quite a few episodes. His two demigod sons, Fear and Terror, have also appeared with him at times. Hercules and the Secret Weapon The rivalry between him and his sister Athena is introduced. Ares goes to Hephaestus to forge a weapon that would be powerful enough to destroy Athens. When Hercules goes to Sparta to steal the secret weapon for Athena, Ares recruits Hercules into the Spartan army, only to later capture and have him executed along with his friends after Icarus inadvertently blows Hercules' cover. When Athena arrives to claim the weapon that her minion (Hercules) stole, Ares and Athena get into a fight until Hercules breaks the fight and throws the Armageddon Bow; landing in the hands of Cupid, the god of Passion. Once Athena mentions the name "Hercules" after congratulating him on his decision, Ares finally realizes he was going to execute the son of Zeus and then gets struck with a lightning bolt by Zeus himself after Athena happily leaves. Hercules and the Assassin This section of the article is a stub. You can help Disney Wiki by expanding it. Trivia * Ares' Roman name is Mars. * In Greek mythology, Ares was the son of Zeus and Hera, both of whom despise him, although it's unknown, though unlikely this was the case in Disney's version. * Ares seems to have a poor memory, more than once he forgot Hercules was the son of Zeus, and even past encounters with him. In instances like this, Ares refers to Hercules as "Sport". * Ares owns two mighty dogs, Brutacles and Sadisto, whom he refers to as his "Hounds of War". At one point, Athena shaved his Hounds of war to resemble poodles as a prank, which predictably enraged Ares. * Although the series shows Ares angry at Athena for her city of Athens, mythology often shows the rivalry to be between her and Poseidon, not Ares, as they argued who should have the city, and it was left for the citizens to decide which god gave the better gift to the city. Poseidon gave a fountain, which caused the people to marvel, but it was of little use as it was salt water. Athena gave an olive tree, which provided wood and olive oil, and won the city when the people voted for hers as the better gift. Category:Veterans Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Aliens Category:Olympians Category:Tacticians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Male Category:Hercules Universe